Fire in His Heart
by PurplePunkVamp
Summary: John decides Dean needs to go on a hunt and that Sam should stay with Bobby. Drama, angst, mystery, and trouble follows. Warning: may contain needless fluff and chick-flick moments. Sorry, Dean. SLASH! Part of the After Algebra series.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (except the plot and the leather bracelets), so don't sue me for having a bit of fun. Thank you.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, college has been a bit hectic, and this story really had a mind of it's own. lol Any phrases in a language other than English will have the English translation listed at the end, and I made up the thing they are hunting (basically, I combined a bunch of lore). Read, enjoy, and review (please)!

Sam Winchester was happy, happier than he had been in a very long time. He and Dean had thought a stay at Uncle Bobby's would be torture, but, if anything, it was awesome. During their visit Dean and Sam were free to say and do what they wanted (within Bobby and Dean's set rules, of course). So Sammy would have been content to stay at Bobby's for the rest of the summer, and Dean felt the same; but things never go the way Winchesters want them to.

Not quite a week after they got the bracelets, the boys were training, when Bobby called them into the house. "Your daddy's on the phone!"

Hazel eyes meet green ad the boys had a silent conversation before sprinting to the house. Bobby looked up and nodded when the two Winchesters entered his living room/study (or the Book Room as Dean so fondly called it). "I'll put 'im on speaker."

"Dad?" Dean asked, after Bobby pushed some buttons on the phone.

"Hey, Dean," John answered, voice a little static-y. "Is Sam there?"

Sam stepped up beside his brother to answer, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Good to hear your voices, boys."

"Dude, where are you?" Dean wondered. "I thought you were just gankin' a werewolf?"

"I was…but there was another job, close, that needed to be taken care of."

"Are you okay?" Sam spoke up this time, worried.

"I'm fine. I'm headin' your way now."

Bobby finally spoke, "When ya gonna get here?"

"In two days. Dean?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need you to be packed and ready to go when I arrive."

"Sammy, too?" Dean asked, hopeful.

"No." There was a note of finality in John's voice, but Sam wasn't about to stay quiet.

"What? So I have to stay here while my father and brother put themselves in harm's way? I don't think so! I am coming!"

Dean flinched, he could feel his brother's anger, resentment, and worry as if it were his own. Putting his hand on Sammy's shoulder, Dean silently tried to calm his brother down.

"We will discuss this later, Sam." Their father said. "Dean, be ready when I get there. See you three in a couple days." The line went dead, but Sam continued to glare at the phone.

"Did he tell you where we would be going?" Dean asked, rubbing Sam's back.

Shaking his head, Bobby sighed, "No, sorry, son."

"He can't do that!" Sam finally shouted, turning to face Dean. "He can't just take you away from me!"

The older brother pulled Sammy close and shushed him, "Hey now. It's okay, I'll be fine; and I will be gone for a few days, maybe a week."

Sammy practically wrapped himself around Dean, burying his face in Dean's neck, and breathing deeply as he tried to calm down. Sam knew his brother was just as angry and upset, he could feel the turmoil of emotions through the bracelet link. "I know, De, but I don't want you to go. What if you get hurt? I won't be there to help you! We are a team, dad knows that."

Bobby walked over to the boys, setting a hand on each of the their shoulders, he said, "I am sure your old man has his reasons. And you won't be completely separated: the bracelets will keep you linked."

"Bobby's right, it could be worse, and if it makes you feel any better, I promise to be extra careful."

Pushing away just long enough to look into Dean's eyes, the younger Winchester nodded. "You better be! If anything happens to you I'll….I'll kick your ass, jerk."

Dean laughed gently, "Yeah I'm sure you will, bitch."

Patting both boys on the back, the older hunter smiled. "Come on, why don't you two help me do some research for Caleb?"

The Winchesters nodded. Before letting Sam go, Dean pressed quick kisses to his lips, nose, and forehead.

The next day as the three hunters were eating breakfast, Bobby suggested, "Why don't you two take the next couple of days off? Just relax and enjoy yourselves."

"What about studying and training?" Sam asked immediately, causing Dean to glare.

"I am sure," Bobby said, laughing. "missing a couple of days won't kill ya. Besides, even Winchesters need a break sometimes."

Looking between Bobby and Dean a couple of times, Sammy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

After spending the day enjoying each other's company, Sam and Dean were in very good moods. Which Bobby commented on as the brothers headed to bed. "You boys should spend time alone together more often. It makes you happy."

"I wish," Dean sighed. "but we don't always have a choice." Sam nodded in agreement, but smiled at the researcher. "Thanks, Uncle Bobby."

"Not a problem, boys." Bobby smiled in return, setting down the book he had been reading. "I am going to go out for a while. Make sure nothin' happens to my house."

Dean suddenly looked curious, as the older hunter stood up and prepared to leave. "Isn't it getting a bit late?"

The researcher raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, I was an adult. Try to be asleep when I get back."

"Yes, sir." The two Winchesters responded as Bobby left.

"Race ya to bed," Sam challenged, starting up the stairs. The brothers raced up the stairs to the bedroom door; at the door they started a mock fight over who won and who got to go in first. After a few minutes Dean picked up Sam, draping his brother over his shoulder, opened the door and walked to the bed. Sammy was laughing helplessly as Dean set him on the bed. "Is that your solution to everything, De?"

"What? You didn't like it?"

Sitting up, the younger Winchester answered, "I liked it, I just think you were afraid you were going to lose."

Now Dean started laughing. Stripping down to his boxers and flopping on the bed, Dean grinned. "In your dreams, bitch….and probably not even then." (ah, how cocky Dean Winchester can be)

"Whatever, jerk. As if you know what I dream about."

"Get those silly clothes off," Dean responded, pulling at Sam's shirt. "and I'll show you what you dream about."

Pulling off his shirt and pants, Sam asked, "Really?"

Dean laughed lightly as he helped his little brother. "Don't get too excited, Sammy. We are keeping this light PG-13 for now."

"But, De!" Sammy whined, laying down in just his boxers.

Rolling Sam over, Dean sighed. "Be patient with me, baby brother." Massaging Sammy's back, Dean told the younger Winchester: "It's so hard to hold back, but trust me; it will be better this way."

"If you say so, big brother," Sam muttered into the mattress. The gentle pressure and soothing motion of Dean's hands felt so good, Sammy was falling asleep; but, he needed to talk to Dean about something important first. Dean must have sensed that because he stopped his ministration and asked, "Something wrong, babe?"

"No." The younger boy answered, rolling onto his side so he could look at Dean. "I just… ...need to ask you something…."

Saying nothing, Dean waited. There was nothing he needed to say, he knew Sam would continue when he was good and ready (he always did).

Smiling, Sam moved closer to the older boy, until he was sitting on Dean's lap. "You know me too well."

Instead of answering Dean kissed him, putting his reply into the gentle closed-mouth kiss. Pulling back, Dean had that 'any time you're ready' look on his face. Sam smiled again, hugging the other man, before asking, "What would you do if I decided to go to college?"

Dean frowned thoughtfully for about a second before pinning Sam to the bed. In between kisses to Sammy's face, neck, and chest, Dean said, "I…would follow you…to…..the ends…. of the earth….to outer-space….to the….bottom…of the ocean…..heaven…or hell….life…. death…..no matter what," Dean paused and looked Sam straight in the eye as he finished his speech. "I will stand by you, protect you, and love you." (no, Dean did not just declare his undying love..*cough cough*)

Trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back tears, Sam asked, "So you would go with me?"

"I would," Replied Dean, leaning down until the tips of their noses touched. "If you want me to."

"Always." Sammy breathed out. "Love you too, De, forever." (it is hormones…I swear)

They met halfway. This kiss was full of so many of their emotions. Their lips moved in sync, and both set of hands started exploring. Rubbing his hands gently over Sam's ribs, Dean pressed his tongue to the other's lips. Sammy opened his mouth immediately, letting Dean plunder. Scratching lightly down Dean's back, the younger arched upwards, trying to push himself flush against his older brother. Both boys groaned as their hips met at the perfect angle. Dean grabbed Sam's right hand, pushing it down onto the bed, so their matching bracelets touched. Double the sensation shot through the boys as Dean pushed his hips down to meet Sammy's. Moaning with pleasure, Sam dragged his nails up and down his brother's spine. Dean kissed his way down Sammy's neck, teasing each hot spot.

The doubled sensations brought the brothers quickly to the edge. "De….."

Dean hummed against Sam's shoulder in response.

"So…..close….please…"

Dean removed his lips from the younger boy's skin just long enough to whisper/growl, "Yeah, Sammy, come on, baby brother."

Falling over the edge into bliss, Sam called out his brother's name. Dean followed moments later biting gently where Sam's neck meets shoulder.

Managing to roll off of Sam before he collapsed, Dean sight happily. The older Winchester pulled his limp brother close to him as they both drifted off into sleep, temporarily forgetting all their worries.

When Bobby opened the bedroom door an hour later, he smiled. Sam's head rested on Dean's shoulder; Dean had his nose buried in Sammy's hair; and they had their arms wrapped around each other like they were never letting go. '_And I hope they never have to let go_,' thought Bobby (so maybe he is a bit of a romantic….). Before leaving to go to his own room, the researcher gently pulled the covers over the Winchester brothers. Dean stirred slightly, muttering, "Thanks, Bobby."

"Night, boys."

As the sun rose, Shining into the Winchesters' bedroom, Dean knew he should get up and finish packing, but he was too comfortable. The sun was warming both of them, making the covers almost too warm. Sammy was curled up against him, breathing that even rhythm of peaceful sleep; Sam sighed happily, pressing closer to the older boy. Smiling, Dean gently ran his fingers through Sam's light brown hair. The youngest Winchester looked so calm as he slept: soft pink lips in a small smile, eyelashes fluttering slightly, eyebrows relaxed instead of drawn together in concentration or frustration. "Perfect," Dean whispered. As if he had heard, Sam's eyelids slowly opened; he looked sleepily at Dean.

"Why are you awake?"

"Why are YOU awake?" Dean replied snarkily.

Before Sam could manage a comeback, Bobby knocked on the door, then opened it. "Up and about boys. I'm sure John will be here soon. Dean make sure you have everything packed."

After the door closed both boys groaned. "I don't want ya to go, De." Sammy tightened his grip on the older boy.

"Yeah, same here….packing is such a pain." Dean laughed as Sammy smacked him lazily.

"That's not funny, jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said quietly, pulling Sam as close as possible. "I know, sorry. I wish I could stay."

"I know, Dean." Sammy sighed, kissing his brother gently.

Getting out of bed, Dean smiled down at his sibling. "Well the sooner we get everything packed , the more free time we will have before dad gets here." The waggle of Dean's eyebrows told Sam exactly what kind of 'free time' it would be.

The three hunters were sitting down to eat (after packing and 'free time', or course), when someone knocked on Bobby's front door. "Damn," Grumbled Dean, as Bobby went to answer the door. "I was hoping he would be later."

Sam glanced at his brother, frowning. What happened to the good little soldier? Sensing Sammy's question, Dean reached over and gently squeezed the younger boy's hand.

"Howdy, Winchester." Bobby's voice said from the hall. "The boys are eatin'."

Footsteps came down the hall, so Dean let go of Sammy's hand. "Hey, Dean, Sam." John Winchester greeted as he walked into the kitchen/dining room.

"Mornin' dad." Dean said simply.

But Sam was not going with simple: "Why do I have to stay?"

Breakfast turned into a stand off. Dean tried to prevent it, telling Sam that it was his studies that made John tell him to stay; and telling John that Sam was just tired, so everyone should sit down and eat. Sam had tried to calm down, especially when he felt Dean's worry and distaste for the fight, but the youngest Winchester's temper was too hot. John's temper was just as bad, making the fight worse. The two family members exchanged verbal blows for about fifteen minutes (Bobby refused to interfere, even though he wanted to), until finally Dean couldn't take it. The elder sibling was usually easy going (except when it came to evil creatures or someone hurting his family) and let his brother and father solve their problems in their own way. This time ….this time was different somehow; but he just couldn't hold in his frustration any longer. "Sit down and be quiet, BOTH of you!" All eyes turned to the now standing blonde, Sammy jumping a little as Dean's emotions hit him. "Sam, you need more training and knowledge! Dad, he isn't a baby anymore, stop patronizing him! Now, can we all sit down and eat, instead of acting like hissing tom cats?"

Sinking down to sit in his chair, Sam stared at his brother in awe. Dean had never spoken like that before, and definitely not in front of John. Sammy was mesmerized.

John, on the other hand, was shocked. His good little soldier was acting out, talking back. It was something the eldest Winchester hadn't seen since….well, since before Mary died. Recovering slightly, John nodded, "Fine; but we are going to talk about this after breakfast, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Dean said meekly, suddenly realizing he had just reprimanded his father.

Bobby just started laughing. As they sat down, the researcher asked, "Really, Winchester, you're gonna get mad at being called a tom cat?"

Glaring, the other hunter began to eat in silence; his sons followed the example. Bobby didn't eat (he had already had breakfast), just told John how well Sam's training was going, and how well behaved the boys had been.

After helping clean up, Dean followed John outside as Sam went with Bobby to gather some supplies.

"I'm sorry, dad…." Dean tried to apologize, as soon as they closed the door.

"Dean." John's voice was sharp, warning. Dean automatically closed his mouth and stood a little straighter, at attention.

The boy's father breathed deeply several times before continuing in a gentler tone. "I know you hate watching me and Sammy fight…..but in there…..that was unacceptable. You do not speak to me like that, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Dean had to struggle not to fidget as he felt his brother's worry and impatience.

"And," John went on, moving to stand directly in front of the younger man. "if your brother insists on acting like a toddler, then that is how I am going to treat him. Now, are you packed?"

"Yes, sir. I just need to gas up the Impala…"

Interrupting quickly, the older man said, "No. The Impala stays. We are taking my truck."

"But…." Dean stopped himself, and instead replied, "Yes, sir. Do I need to pack any special weapons?"

"Just the usual. Singer's grabbin' a few things he thinks we might need." With that John walked back inside, leaving Dean feeling like he had more questions than ever.

"Please, De," Sam almost begged…..oh, fine, he was all out begging.

Picking up his bag, Dean turned to face Sammy. "No. Do you really think Bobby wouldn't notice? And then he would call dad. Besides, where would I put you? Dad says the Impala stays….So you have to look after her for me."

Sam's mouth dropped open slightly. Dean loved the Impala, it was his "baby"; and now he was asking Sam to take care of her! The youngest Winchester didn't know what to say; he was pleased, but also sad and surprised. Sammy was saved from having to say anything: Dean laughed lightly and hugged Sam, saying, "Don't be so surprised. I trust you with my life, which includes my car." Pulling back just enough to look into his brother's eyes, the older Winchester continued, "I know you don't like staying, but promise you will learn as much as you can and that you won't give Bobby too much trouble, okay?"

Once again, Sam was unable to answer because he was pulled into a rough, but sweet, kiss. When the kiss broke, Sammy gasped. "I promise…..but you are right, I don't like staying."

"DEAN!" John's voice yelled, "Let's go!"

Waving out the rear window, Dean watched Sam until the truck pulled out of Bobby's driveway, onto the main road. Dean sighed, it was going to be a long hunt: he had to deal with missing Sam, the emotions that came through the bracelet, and John. Sure Dean had been dealing with John Winchester for a long time, but this time he wasn't the obedient little soldier (not that he was going to let his father see that).

"Why'd ya stay at Singer's?" John asked suddenly, interrupting Dean's thoughts.

"What?" Dean was confused. "Why wouldn't I stay?"

The eldest Winchester shrugged. "You have the Impala, you could have found a hunt and went."

"Sammy needed my help. You know how bad he is with the knives."

"Singer could have taught him."

"Bobby doesn't know Sam's quirks. I do."

"Damn it, Dean," John said, slapping the steering wheel as he finally lost his temper. "You're twenty now! You should be doing more solo hunts, exploring your independence. Instead you are hovering over your brother like he might break! What happened to not treating him like a child?"

Dean was startled…no, he was shocked. He never thought his father would be telling him to start working on his own. All Dean could do for the first two minutes was stare at John. Finally gathering his wits, Dean answered, "I have watched Sammy grow up, taken care of him at every turn, protecting him, teaching him. You want me to just pack my bags and drive away from him? He is sixteen!"

"No, I don't want you to pack up and leave. I just think you should start taking on more side jobs….more than you have been. And Sam is almost an adult, he doesn't need you there every second."

Not really wanting to answer, Dean nodded and went back to staring out the passenger window.

Sam was pacing, and it was driving Bobby crazy. "Sit down, would ya!" the older hunter growled. "It isn't even nightfall yet, they are fine."

Turning to face his "uncle", Sammy answered, "But Dean….he is angry, and sad…but, I guess my worrying isn't making it better, is it?"

"I would be more surprised if your brother wasn't mad. Your daddy's gone and done the few things that get at Dean."

"What?" The youngest Winchester in the chair across from Bobby, staring at the researcher intently.

Bobby sighed, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. "He made Dean leave you AND the Impala; that, right there, is more than enough to frustrate your brother. You know that."

Sam nodded, but he was sure there was more to it then that, and he planned on finding out before the week was over. Having something interesting to do during the week made Sam feel slightly better than he had before.

"Studying," Bobby grumbled, knowing his student was up to something. "not smirking, that is your brother's job."

Dean didn't feel like smirking as he sat on his bed in the room John had rented. He felt like the cheap room looked: crappy. "_Well at least nothing in neon._" the middle Winchester thought, remembering a particularly hideous room in Nevada.

When John came out of the bathroom, Dean was glaring at one of the red plush chairs. "Ya know, it might be ugly, but trying to set it on fire with your eyes won't work."

Dean snorted, glancing at his dad; then giving his signature "it's all good" smirk, said, "Hey, it was worth a try, right?"

The oldest Winchester just rolled his eyes. "Grab your jacket. Let's go see what the local know." (translation: let's go down to the bar and get some beer)

"Don't know what to ask if I don't know what we're huntin'." Dean grabbed his jacket, following John out the door.

"We are investigating five fires - only four had victims - that have happened over the last five months….each on a full moon."

Dean hated hunting anything that could create/control fire, and his father knew that!

Almost asleep, Sam sat up straight with a yelp as Dean's shock and a memory hit him.

/_**He was getting out of bed in a room that suited almost any four year old boy. Yawning and stretching, he snuck**_ _**to the doorway. After peeking out to make sure mom and dad weren't up, he tiptoed down the hall toward his little brother's room; something wasn't right, he knew, that was why he had woken up, he could always tell when something was going to happen. **_

_**Almost there he smelled something strange and heard his brother crying. "**__**SAMMY!**__**" he thought, now running. His father was holding his baby brother, staring up at the ceiling. Looking up, fear hit him as he saw his mother, dressed in white, stuck to the ceiling, hair flowing out, crimson across her belly, orange flames dancing around her, and the look in her eyes…..it said so many things: I'm sorry, I love you, help me, save yourself, please…**_

"_**DEAN!" his dad yelled, snapping him out of his fear induced trance. "Take your brother…Don't look back…go now, Dean!"**_

_**Sparing one quick glance at his fathers face, he gabbed his Sammy and ran; not stopping until he was outside. Turning to look at his home, he gasped in shock when John grabbed him just as the nursery window exploded out into the night. "**__**MOMMY!**__**" his four year old thoughts screamed as his life suddenly burned down right in front of him.**_\

Bobby threw open the bedroom door to find Sam sobbing, curled up in a ball on the bed. "Sam!" The older hunter ran to the bed. Sam pulled away from Bobby's touch, choking out one word: "Dean…"

The phone rang out sharply, urgently. Answering it quickly, Bobby heard a very worried voice on the other end of the line.

Dean rushed after his father once the shock had left his system, and he shook off the old memory. He didn't ask any more questions until they reached the bar. Dean had only managed to ask two people a few questions, when he got an uneasy feeling. The feeling wasn't coming from the bracelet, but by the time Dean excused himself and got outside, Sam's fear and sadness was washing over him in wave after wave of devastation. Impatience was fighting for dominance in the roil of emotions, as Dean called Bobby from the nearest payphone.

"Hello…"

"Bobby!" Dean cut off the older hunter. "Sam, where is he, what's wrong, is he…"

"Dean!" Bobby's sharp tone shocked Dean into silence. "Your brother needs you, so shut up until I tell you otherwise."

Obeying unhappily, Dean shifted from foot to foot until Bobby spoke again. "Okay." There was a soft but unmistakable sound of crying in the background. "You're on speaker, talk to Sam." Then the hunter left the room, so the brothers could have some time.

Swallowing shakily, Dean prayed Sam was okay. "Sammy?"

"De….?" A tearful voice answered.

"Yeah, baby brother. It's me," Dean answered, a little bit relieved. "Why are you crying, baby boy?"

"Oh God…De….I'm SO sorry!" Sammy started to cry again. The older Winchester was shocked.

"Sorry? Why? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"You," Sammy spoke between sobs. "were so scared….confused…hurt…Dean…"

"Whoa, Sammy, slow down. What are you talking about?" Dean was confused, but he was pretty sure he knew what Sam meant….at least he hoped he knew.

"…..Mom's eyes…..you…you saved me…..mommy….." The last word was a plea, a child longing for that one person to comfort him; that one person who had been ripped away so cruelly.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean sighed, fighting tears. "I am so sorry! I didn't know memories would transfer. You shouldn't have had to see that…."

"'S okay, De," Sam sniffled, picking the phone up and turning the speaker off. "'S not your fault."

"I know, baby, but still….. Are you okay?"

"Yeah….De?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you, too… And Sam?"

"What?"

"Save the questions 'till I get back, kay?"

"Okay."

The brothers talked a while longer, until Bobby came back upstairs and told Sam he still had studying and training to do in the morning. "I should go anyway," Dean said, wishing he were with Sam. "Dad's gonna start wonderin' where I am."

"Call tomorrow?"

"I will. Promise. 'Night, Sammy."

"Thanks. G'night, De." Sam handed Bobby the phone, climbed under the covers and started to fall asleep again, as Dean went back to the bar to ask more questions while waiting for John to decide it was time to leave.

The three days after that first phone call were uneventful. Sam studied, but got no closer to figuring out what Bobby refused to tell him. Dean went with John to ask the survivors and the families questions. Each night Dean managed to sneak out and call Sam.

"He thinks I'm seeing girls," Dean laughed that third night. "If he only knew!"

Sam laughed slightly, "If he knew, we would both be getting exorcisms."

"True…" The older brother sighed, thinking back to when John first found out Dean was bi-sexual.

"Jesus, De….I didn't need to see that!"

Snapping out of his memory, Dean asked, "What? Crap, I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "Did dad really splash you with Holy Water?"

""What do you think, Sammy?" The memory washed over both boys again.

/_**He laughed as he slung his arm around the broad shoulders. The shoulders belonged to a handsome red-headed boy of average height. 'Red' grinned at the gesture. "Ya know, Danny, that guy back there was a real jerk."**_

"_**Yeah." Danny replied, frowning slightly. "Thanks for the help, Dean."**_

_**He smirked, turning to face Danny. "Not a problem…I'm goin' to the bathroom," Leaning in to whisper, he added, "You're welcome to join me…" He walked away knowing the red-head would follow; they all did, girls and guys. **_

_**Several minutes later he had his back against the wall, his pants around his ankles, and Danny kneeling in front of him. The blowjob was amazing and only took five minutes. He got Danny off (which didn't take very long), then made his way tipsily back to the hotel room. Dad was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting. "Dean."**_

_**He looked up at the tone. "Dad."**_

"_**Are you drunk?"**_

"_**No," He shook his head, clearing it a bit more. "Still recovering…ya know." He ginned to emphasize his point.**_

_**John looked anything but pleased, "Did you even know the slut's name?"**_

"_**He wasn't a slut," He mumbled out.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I said, 'he wasn't a slut'."**_

"_**HE?" John growled, grabbing the vial of Holy Water.**_

_**He gasped slightly as the Water hit his face. "Yes, he. I decided I didn't want a girl tonight. More fish in the sea…"**_

"_**Shut up, Dean!"**_\

"Why's it stop after dad tells you to shut up?"

Dean thought for a moment, "I don't know, Sammy."

"I could do it better." Sam said certainly.

"What?"

"The blowjob…I could do it better."

"Shit, babe, I know that! But it isn't happening for a while, got it?"

Sammy sighed, "Okay, De…but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Dean had been gone six days; Sam was slowly going crazy. Bobby wasn't budging on the information he had been withholding, and Dean refused to tell Sam what they were hunting (this made Sam pretty damn sure that they were both hiding the same thing). Sam knew something was eating at his older brother; jumbled emotions, partial thoughts, and incomplete memories came through the bracelet link everyday.

"How is he doing it?" The youngest Winchester asked Bobby.

"I don't know." Bobby said, thinking. "The only real possibility is that Dean has some sort of psychic abilities, or I might have messed up one of the charms."

Sam laughed. "You mess up a charm? That is hilarious!"

"It was just a thought."

Sam's emotions were really clawing at Dean; it was bad enough he had to deal with John, a possible fire spirit, and his own emotions. But, in another way it was nice; he always knew his brother was safe, and he occasionally caught glimpses of what Sammy was doing.

Eight days into the hunt, Dean found what they were looking for. "YES!" He yelled, jumping up from the plush chair, startling his father. John put down the gun he had been cleaning. "Well?"

"It's German," Dean said, flipping through some pages. "Let's see…..it is called a Feuergeist. A Feuergeist is a spirit embodied by fire. They are usually someone who died in a house fire, often times they are the one that set the fire. Normally they only haunt the place they died, but can travel to other places they set fires or places they have a special attachment to."

John nodded, walking over to where his son sat. "Okay, now we know what it is, how do we kill it? Salt and burn?"

Dean scanned a few pages before shaking his head, "Burning the bones only makes in stronger…." Ignoring his fathers impatience, he kept reading, thinking, "_Sammy could do this so much faster._"

Reading one of Bobby's research books, Sam felt Dean's frustration and heard the older man's voice in his head, "Sammy could do this so much faster." The youngest Winchester really wished he knew what Dean was looking for, because he might have been able to help his brother.

After a few hours of searching Dean gave up and told John he was going to the library to use the 'computers'. What Dean really did was walk to the library and called Bobby's number. Dean had felt Sam's wish to help before, and now he figured he should let his baby brother help. After all, the sooner this hunt finished, the sooner he could get back to Sammy. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Feuergeist," Sam said without preamble.

Dean didn't even question it. "Yeah, so how do we kill it?"

"Did you burn the bones?"

"NO genius," Dean grumbled. "We want it dead, not unstoppable."

Sam grumbled back. "Whatever, jerk. I was just checking."

"Trust me, if we had done that, you wouldn't be talking to me right now. So, bitch, how do we gank flame-boy?"

"Flame-boy? Really, Dean?"

"Sam," Dean growled, a warning.

"De…" Sammy whispered, suddenly thinking only about his brother. The older brother groaned as he felt Sam's desire. "Jeeze, Sammy, just tell me how to kill it; so I can get back to you!"

"Water." The younger boy answered quickly, now on focus. "Pour salted Holy Water over the bones, then smash the bones, sprinkle them with normal Holy Water while saying 'Gegangen böse Feuer, geschweige reine Wasser abzuwaschen aller Sünde. Vade malum ignem, lavabit aqua Omne peccatum mundi.' Got it?"

After he finished writing down the incantation, Dean read it back and asked, "That it? Do we just say it once?"

"Yeah; and only the one time. Be careful, the Feuergeist is likely to show up after to smash the bones."

"This Feuergeist is repelled by iron and salt, right?"

"And water, especially salt water."

"Good." This hunt was almost over. "Thanks, Sammy."

"No problem. De?" Sam was relieved but still worried.

"Yeah, baby bro?"

"Don't get hurt. Love you."

"I won't. Love you, too."

That night John and Dean drove to a tiny cemetery on the out-skirts of town and started looking for the grave of one Jonathan Sturm (whose name Dean found somewhat ironic).

"How did you find that incantation again?" John asked as the two Winchesters peered at headstones.

"Found 'im." Dean said, before repeating his earlier lie. I looked up Feuergeist on the computer, it gave me a list of books. I read the ones that looked promising and there was a section in one of the books that everything we needed. I got lucky."

The elder hunter still looked skeptical but didn't push the matter. "Fine. Help me dig, then keep watch."

"Yes,sir."

The six foot dig took half an hour with the two of them taking turns; when that was done Dean grabbed a shotgun and a bottle of salt water; then stood a few feet away from the grave.

As soon as John started to poor the salt/Holy Water on the bones, Dean felt heat. It wasn't really physical, and the older hunter seemed unaffected, but Dean could tell the spirit was close. "Hurry up. Mr. Torch is close."

The oldest Winchester didn't even look up, he trusted his son. The moment John smashed the bones, Dean turned and shot, just in time to catch the Feuergeist in the middle, as it appeared. The spirit looked like a man covered in flames; and it vanished with a sound like water hitting hot metal. Dean managed to hold back Sturm's spirit three more times, but right before the two last words of the incantation were spoken, the Feuergeist surprised the dark-blonde hunter; the spirit appeared right in front of Dean and placed his flame covered palm on the hunter's chest, over his heart, burning through the thin cotton shirt, creating a second degree burn as big as a hand. Letting out a hiss of pain, Dean stumbled back, just barely hearing the Feuergeist whisper, "Es tut mir leid…Dean."

Before anything else could happen John finished the incantation, causing the spirit of Jonathan Sturm to turn into a wisp of smoke, with an angry hiss. "Dean!" John shouted, scrambling out of the grave and running to his son, who looked ready to collapse.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, sitting straight up in bed, clutching his chest. Five minutes later the phone was ringing.

Bobby, who had been rudely awakened by Sam's scream, answered the phone before it could get to the second ring. "Hello?"

"Singer," John Winchester's voice sounded distressed, like it's owner's chest was being compressed. "Dean's got a nasty burn, how do I treat it?"

"Where is it; how big is it; what does is look like?" Bobby asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's red , with blisters, the skin looks damp; it is about as big as my hand, on his chest."

"Are the blisters bloody?"

John paused and Bobby could hear Dean's pain-edged voice in the background, "I'm fine, dad, let it go."

"Quite, Dean." Then addressing Bobby, "No, they are clear."

"Alright, you need to soak the skin in cool water; soak, don't pour, and cool not freezing."

"Dean, fill the tub with cool water!" John was now very glad they had gone back to the hotel before calling Bobby. Dean grumbled, but did as he was told (he could feel Sammy's worry and didn't want to make it worse).

Bobby continued his instructions. "He needs to soak it for fifteen minutes. After that, put some antibiotic on it and cover it with gauze. Dean will need to clean the burn and reapply the cream and gauze every day, to avoid infection. I'd give him some sort of pain killer as well, and send him to bed."

"Got it." the oldest Winchester felt a slight weight lift off his shoulders. "Thanks, Singer."

"No problem, Winchester. See ya, tomorrow. Now go look after your son." Bobby hung up, then headed upstairs, only to find Sam standing at the top of the stairs.

"Is he going to be okay? What happened?"

"You can ask Dean yourself, tomorrow. Get some sleep, idjit."

Both Winchester boys slept well that night, strangely enough. They dreamed of each other, the same dream:

{**They were in the woods behind Bobby's house; the sunlight filtered through the leaves making the mossy ground appear dappled. Dean sat against a large oak tree, a little to the side of a particularly mossy clearing. Sam walked towards his brother, smiling when Dean looked up at him.**

"**Hey, Sammy." Dean said, smirking and standing up.**

**The younger boy quickly closed the gap between them, hugging Dean fiercely. "Easy, baby boy," Dean gasped out. "I'm injured, ya know."**

"**Sorry, De." Sammy looked down, thinking the older boy was angry. **

"'**S okay, bro. Just go easy on the hugs." The blinding smile on Sam's face when he looked up, made Dean laugh happily. "How about we cut to the chase, Sammy boy."**

**Like magic (it was dream after all) their clothes disappeared; now they were standing in the middle of the clearing in just their boxer-briefs.**

"**Wow." The brothers said, looking at one another; Sam was soon distracted by the large rectangle of gauze taped below Dean's collar bone, over his heart. Sliding his fingers gently over the older man's chest, Sam let all the emotions he had been holding in flow through their connection.**

**Dean just watched his baby brother and let the wave of worry, frustration, sadness, fear, anger, and joy crash through him. Once the wave stilled, Dean did the same with his bottled up emotions. Sam hadn't expected THAT many emotions from his brother; he knew Dean kept a lot bottled up, but now he knew just how much.**

"**De…"**

"**Shhh, Sammy." Dean put his finger to Sam's lips. "Let's just enjoy our time alone. What do you want?"**

**Saying the first thing that came to mind the younger boy answered, "You."**

"**I'm right here."**

"**Not what I mean, jerk." Sammy replied, resting his forehead on Dean's shoulder.**

"**I know, bitch. Take off your boxers and lay down."**

**Suddenly very hopeful, Sam did as he was told, reclining with a happy sigh, in the soft moss. Dean smiled, letting the other Winchester see the love in his eyes. Leaving his underwear on, Dean knelt between his brothers long legs; then he moved his hands to rest on either side of Sam's head.**

**The kiss started out slow and sweet, then Dean gently pushed his tongue into Sam's mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Sammy brought his hands up to play with the other man's hair. After coming up for air, Dean slowly started to kiss his way downward, while his fingers played with Sam's nipples. Dean stopped just below Sam's belly-button, causing Sammy to let out a frustrated noise.**

"**Relax, babe, We got all night." Dean brought one hand away from Sam's nipples to rub up and down the younger boy's thigh.**

"**Stop teasin', De!….And get your shorts off."**

**Kissing Sammy's belly-button, Dean chuckled, but did as he was told. "As you wish."**

**Both Winchesters were naked and very eager. Dean pressed quick kisses to his brother's hips and the inside of his thighs, leaving randomly placed hickeys; then, after a quick smirk, he kissed Sam's erection. The younger one gasped, bucking his hips. "De…"**

**Dean ignored him and went about his task: giving Sam the best blowjob in history. The older man easily took in all of Sammy (no small accomplishment, I might add), giving just the right amount of suction as brought his brother to climax. Sam's bucking hips were stilled by Dean's calloused hands.**

**Sammy couldn't hold back his moans. "GOD! DE…ahh…De…I…I ….I'm…"**

**Hearing Sam's attempted warning, Dean went faster, sucking harder, and then growling in that possessive way he knew his baby boy liked. That did Sam in, making him explode. "DEAN!"**

**The taste of Sammy and his name being yelled in such a manner pushed Dean over the edge; he swallowed all Sam gave then came with a low growl, that could have been Sam's name.**

**The older Winchester crawled up until he was even with his lover. "Best dream ever?"**

**Sam turned his head and grinned. "Totally."**

"**Good." Dean gently kissed his brother. "Love you."**

"**Love you, too."**}

Dean woke up naked, messy, lips kiss-swollen, and the taste of Sam on his tongue. "Holy shit." Dean cussed, forgetting John was there, until the oldest Winchester stuck his head out of the bathroom. "What, Dean?"

"Ummmm…nothing." He replied, thinking "_That was AMAZING!"_

Sam groaned softly as he slowly woke up. It took a moment for him to realize he was completely naked, and another moment to notice the love bites on his hips and legs. "Wow," He breathed out. "Oh, wow…"

The drive back to Bobby's was quiet; John was worried about Dean; but, Dean would only shrug it off if the other man said something. Dean was also distracted by trying to figure out how the dream happened.

Bobby was ready to strangle Sam; the teen hadn't been still since he had gotten up. "I know you are excited, but could you please sit down or at least stand still?"

"Can't," Sam replied, continuing to pace. "Thinking."

The researcher sighed and went into the kitchen; better to fix lunch than to watch a Winchester pace.

As soon as the truck was in the driveway, Sam was outside, ready to help his brother. Dean opened the door the moment the vehicle stilled. 'Hey, Sammy! Help with the bags?" The youngest Winchester nodded and took the two bags handed to him.

Bobby appeared at the door just as John set foot on the porch. "Winchester." Something in Bobby's tone made Sam and Dean wince.

"Singer." John responded, with a strange quality to his voice, that confused his sons.

The strange conversation caused a nod of acceptance; the researcher pushed the screen door open for the Winchester men. "Foods ready. Move it."

The rest of the day was spent discussing the hunt, cleaning weapons, and looking for a new hunt. They found a nearby hunt just as the sun began to set.

"Looks clean and easy." Bobby noted, handing the article back to John.

"Yeah." Turning to Dean, John said. "You're stayin' put. No hunts till I get back, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Dean grumbled, putting on a disgruntled mask; inside, Dean and Sam were celebrating.

John Winchester left for his hunt after a quick breakfast and goodbye. Now Dean and Sam could talk to Bobby. "Well, Bobby?" Dean asked, after telling the older man about what had happened (only the necessary details, or course). Sam was looking at the researcher with unrestrained curiosity.

Bobby finished flipping through a book before answering, "There's only one thing that can explain all of what happened: the memory, thought, and physical feeling transfers and the shared dream/reality."

"What?" Sam asked impatiently when Bobby paused.

"That one thing," The researcher continued, looking steadily at both boys, who were sitting together on the sofa. "Is that both of you have psychic powers of some sort."

The two Winchesters stared at Bobby, speechless. The older hunter explained that neither of them could see the future or anything like that (yet); but they both had very high ESP, which let Dean sense ghosts, made Sam more sensitive to other's pain, and strengthened the bracelets' bond to a whole new level.

After listening to Bobby's explanation, the brothers looked at each other and grinned. Things were going to be so much more interesting now that they could communicate via thoughts.

**A/N:** Right, so that was kinda sappy, wasn't it? First things first, translations: "Gegangen böse Feuer, geschweige reine Wasser abzuwaschen aller Sünde. Vade malum ignem, lavabit aqua Omne peccatum mundi." Is "be gone evil Fire, let pure Water wash away all sin." in German and then Latin. "Es tut mir leid" is "I'm sorry" in German.

So this is the first time I have written a blowjob scene (*blush); I hope I did okay. Any helpful suggestions are welcome.

Bonus points to anyone who knows what the two movies are I made references to.

Yes I did leave some things open for exploration, but please let me know if you see anything that needs explaining, I don't want to have a bunch of holes in my storyline. Thanks.

Again, sorry it took so long. I hope to get another one up by Spring break, if I don't blame it on my professors. Anyway, let me know what you think; reviews make me happy, and constructive criticism is life-giving blood to this vamp (lol).


End file.
